


From the Hip (fan comic)

by sinemoras09



Series: Fan comics [7]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan Comics, Full Frontal Male Nudity, NSFW Art, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doujinshi based on the fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4241460">From the Hip</a>, where Rin has to restore Archer's mana. Archer/Rin. Complete. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Read right to left  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  



	6. Chapter 6




End file.
